Wanting the Unattainable
by cali4me92
Summary: All human. Bella Swan is pretty much a nobody in high school and has been in love with Edward Masen, the most popular guy in school. What happens to Bella when he starts to take an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer, aka the best author alive...

**A/N: **Okay this is just something that came to me when I was listening to my ipod. If anyone likes it, I will continue. So that means that the _only_ way I know you like it, is if you reveiw. I'll take the good and bad...

**Summary: **All human. Bella Swan is pretty much a nobody in high school and has been in love with Edward Masen, the most popular guy in school. What happens to Bella when he starts to take an interest in her?

Bella Swan sat at the farthest table you could possibly be in the cafeteria. The table wasn't necessarily the reject table, but was mostly filled with the bookworms and others who didn't really fit in with any other category.

Bella sat at the middle of the table with the whole cafeteria in her view. She was reading Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time and occasionally glancing at the cliques in front of her or throwing a comment to her friend Angela.

There was a loud laugh and Bella looked up at the sound. It was a laugh she knew well and one that she had programmed in her mind. It was her favorite sound and the laugh belonged to Edward Masen. One would find that weird, considering that she has never even talked to him.

She doesn't know why she feels this way. Sometimes, she prays that she will just forget that he ever existed. And forget about this whole infatuation she has with him. Bella practically had to force herself to have a crush on someone else just so that she may ever forget about Edward Masen. Like last year, Bella was so sick of liking someone who didn't even know she existed, that she became obsessed with the idea of liking Mike Newton.

Of course it didn't help. In fact, it was the worst thing that she has ever did because he found out and was under the delusion that she really liked him. He was consistently asking her out and eventually, she agreed just to get him off her back. It was the worst date of her life. He was all over her the whole time and kept asking the most ridiculous questions.

As much as Bella tries to forget about Edward and as much as she toys with the idea of liking someone else, she knows that it is a lost cause. There must be something about Edward that makes girls fall for him. Maybe it is the fact that he is perfect in everything that he does without even trying. He has the looks that any guy would kill for. He can make any girl swoon and just one look from Edward Masen and he could have you in his grasp forever.

Why him, Bella thought. Any guy would have been better then Edward. He is the one guy that she could only dream of having and you better believe she has dreamed it. He defines perfect and who was she? Just a clumsy, average girl who fell in love with him.

_Love? _No it isn't love. It couldn't possibly be. How can you love someone you have never spoken to? Love, that is an absurd idea. She thought of this for a few more minutes and then turned to look at him, looking for some clues to what she was thinking. To her great embarrassment, he was looking straight at her. And what was more surprising was that he smiled. The right thing for her to do would be to smile back. But did Bella do that? No. For one, she wasn't positive that he was looking at her and two, she wasn't sure that she could handle looking him straight in the face. As stupid as it seems, she thought that somehow he would know how she feels about him.

Great, she thought. He probably thinks that I'm a stuck up bitch. He smiles and what do I do? I blush like and idiot and avert my eyes.

"Bella? Are you feeling okay?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you are kind of pale and you have been staring at the same spot for five minutes," she said.

Was I really, she thought. See what he does to me? One smile and I space out for five minutes. "Oh, I was just thinking. I have a lot on my mind."

Angela looked at her with concern. "Is everything all right? You know you can tell me anything."

Bella hasn't told anyone about her feelings for Edward. She thinks that if she doesn't say them aloud, then maybe they will go away. Besides, she couldn't bare it if anyone laughed at her. Not that Angela would ever do that.

Bella smiled. "No, don't worry. It's just school work and such, nothing serious."

"Okay but if you ever need anything..."

"I'll come to you. Thanks Ang, I appreciate it," Bella said.

Bella looked at the clock and saw that she still had 15 minutes. She sighed and continued to read. By the time she knew it, the bell had rung and she was walking towards the people milling out of the cafeteria. Not really paying attention to what she was doing, ran into someone. When she looked up, she was face-to-face with the one person that was always on her mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Edward said.

"No, it was my fault," Bella mumbled.

Edward smiled, "Well, either way, I'm sorry. Ladies first?" He asked motioning to the door.

"Thanks," Bella said as she went through the door, the next blush faded into the last.

Bella hurried as quickly away as she could without falling on her face. Bella looked back once and saw someone standing in the middle of the hallway staring at her.

Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie and these amazing characters are not mine.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me and I'm glad people like it. I got back to pretty much everyone and I will continue to do that.**

**Also, I tried to fix the past/present tenses but I'm so bad at it, I probably missed them all lol.**

**Chapter 2**

Edward Masen sat at his table like a king sits on his throne.

Some people may even say that he was the king around here. Although the only thing that would be missing is the cruelty and maybe the desire to _be_ king. Edward was one of the sweetest guys you would ever have the pleasure of meeting. It only adds to the ever growing list of things to love about Edward. And he could care less about the popularity. The fact is, that he doesn't ask for all of the followers and admiration. He would like it better if people didn't hold him to such high esteem.

That way, he wouldn't have to feel the pressure of doing everything perfectly. He wouldn't have to worry about getting the lead in the school play, or getting perfect grades, or leading his basketball team to victory every single year.

Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of an argument when the new kid, Chris, threw a french fry with ketchup at Jasper's face. It stuck to his cheek and then slid down onto his white shirt. Edward let out a loud laugh.

It was probably the first time he laughed all day. He was in a slump since the night before when his father started lecturing him about his scoring average. His father was always wanting more and more from him. "Try harder Edward." Or "You are not doing your best Edward." Or his favorite, "What was that? Was the supposed to be skill? All I want to do is be proud of you but why am I always disappointed?"

Sometimes Edward feels like he doesn't have anymore to give. All he wants to do is impress his father but he never succeeds.

The whole table was laughing now at Jasper's attempt to clean his shirt. He was only making it worse. Technically, the whole cafeteria was laughing. Most had no idea what had happened in the first place. But all of the doesn't matter because if Edward thought it was funny, everyone did.

Edward looked around the cafeteria and noticed someone staring at him. He recognized her as Bella Swan. She too was a junior. He had never talked to her before but in a school this size, everyone knows everyone. That also meant that everyone knows everyone else's business.

He smiled at her and to his surprise, she just looked away. She must have seen me. Why else would she have blushed, he thought. Edward looked away in confusion. Does she not like me? Did I run over her cat? Did I hurt her feelings at one time or another? He pondered this and looked back at her. She was currently staring at something on the table.

Chris waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello! Anyone home?"

Edward blinked. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking," he said.

Chris threw him a mischievous smile, while looking over at Bella. "Whatever you say. She's a pretty little thing. Who is she?"

Edward felt a flash of irritation. "Yeah, I guess. Her name is Bella. I really don't know her."

"Well if you're not interested..." shooting Bella an admiring look.

Edward glared at Chris. This guy seems like a prick, he thought. "So, how are you finding your way around?" Edward asked, in hopes of getting off the subject of Bella.

Chris had arrived three days ago from California and he looked cool, so the "in" crown let him into their possy. It is quite ridiculous how high school works. If you looked cool or had the right things, you were considered better than the others who didn't own those material things. The school is filled with superficial people who live to judge others.

"Things are going pretty good. I mean Forks isn't that big. Kind of hard to get lost," Chris said.

They talked until the bell rang and said their goodbyes when Edward ran into someone at the door.

He looked down and the first thing he noticed was the prettiest brown eyes he has ever seen. Then he noticed that the rest of the face belonged to Bella. Edward realized he was staring and said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it was my fault," she mumbled. Edward noticed that she was reluctant to look him in the eyes.

Edward smiled, "Well, either way, I'm sorry. Ladies first?" He asked motioning to the door.

"Thanks," she said and the quickly disappeared down the hallway.

Edward frowned. I must have ran over her cat, he thought, still staring at her. Bella looked back and saw him staring at her. She blushed and walked quickly into her classroom. Why have I never thought to speak to her before, he thought.

"Edward!"

He turned around and saw his sister Alice. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just had to ask if you could maybe give me a ride home today. Jasper gave me a ride this morning and is going home early. And why are you standing in the middle of the hallway?"

"Uh, no reason. Yeah I can give you a ride. Just meet me by my car after school," he said.

Alice's eyes lit up and she started clapping. "Yayy, we can go shopping after school!"

Edward's eyes widened, "I can't today Alice. I have a lot of homework and a practice tonight."

She got a heartbroken look but then cheered up. "Don't worry, we can go this weekend!"

Edward groaned, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he would never get out of it. Alice gets what Alice wants.

The warning bell went off and Edward swore. "See you later Alice. I don't want to be late."

Alice yelled, "Don't forget Edward, shopping this weekend..."

Edward chuckled lightly as he rushed to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer...etc, etc, etc

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I have been helping my mom cook and clean and all that gay stuff. I hate holidays. Anyway, I tried to do Bella's pov and if you like it better in the 3rd person, tell me.**

Mr. Wood stood at the front of the classroom going on and on about how only half the class did their homework assignment. "I don't understand why you can't take 20 minutes out of your schedule to fill out a few questions!"

"Because we like, had better things to do," Jessica mumbled.

"What was more important than the F you have just received, Ms. Stanley?" he asked.

Jessica snorted. "Like I had cheerleading practice, then I went to get my hair and nails done with Lauren. Like, I had zero time left over."

Mr. Wood stared at her blankly for a few moments and then continued to stress how important a high school education was. "High school is a crucial time in life..." And that is where I really spaced out.

2:30

Is this class dragging by or is it just me? Every time a minute passes, the clock seems to stop for ten. Or is that because all I have been thinking about is Edward and the conversation we shared. I am so out of it...

Why in the world would he talk to me? Bella Swan? Maybe he was confused or had a loss of sanity. Or was it some kind of joke or prank his friends planned? No. I don't think that Edward would do that. He is too nice of a guy. He did after all stop to apologize for running into me. Any one of his friends would have breezed right past.

Does he have to be so nice? So perfect? If he was an ass hole then it would be so much easier to hate him. Any girl would die to go out with him. Most girls like sweet guys, even though some say they don't.

Which brings me to my next question. Why does Edward not have a girlfriend? He has dozens of girls asking him out everyday. As a matter of fact, I heard a conversation in the bathroom, just this morning. Kristy Owens told her friend Megan that she asked Edward out but he had turned her down. Why not agree? He has to be interested in somebody. A guy like Edward can't possibly stay single forever.

Just the thought of Edward going out with someone else brings me pain. It always has. It shouldn't though. I should get used to the idea. I remember once in 8th grade, Edward was dancing with Lauren. I was just so hurt and angry that I stormed into the bathroom and cried until the dance was over. As far as I know, he has only had one steady girlfriend and that was in 9th grade.

It hurts just to think of that middle school dance. I haven't felt that way since the. Maybe because I haven't gone to a dance since then. I am always too afraid of feeling that way again. I really need to face up to reality...

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Lauren trying to pass up her chemistry homework.

"God Swan. Get with the program, would you? " she snarled.

Does she have to be such a bitch? I grabbed her homework, which she most likely convinced someone to let her copy before class.

The bell rang and Mr. Wood rushed to inform the class of tonight's homework. "Study the lab and answer questions 1-12. There will be consequences for anyone who doesn't do it."

I walked swiftly out of the classroom and fought my way to my locker. Grrr, I hate this hallway. People are rushing every which way. They are in such a hurry to get out of here that they don't care who they hit.

I managed to get to my locker but as soon as I opened it, four textbooks fell out. I bent down to pick them up but there were already hands doing that.

I looked up and was surprised to see Edward in front of me for the second time today.

He smiled and handed me back my books. As soon as I saw that smile, my heart started pounding and my knees went weak.

"Th-thank you," I managed to spit out.

"You're welcome. Bella, right?"

I nodded on the account of my tongue weighing forty pounds and not wanting to stutter again.

Oh God, the smile again.

He introduced himself, "I'm Edward."

"Of course." Ugh, of course? "I mean, yeah. I know who you are."

I felt myself heat up and I hurriedly turned to stuff my books in my locker.

"I better go. My sister is waiting for me. It was nice talking to you Bella," he said.

Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. My heart was beating all the way to my truck. Okay, I must be hallucinating. Why would he go out of his way and make conversation?

"Crap!" I looked around and was surprised to see no one. I sat in my truck until the whole parking lot was empty.

What is he doing to me, I thought as I started the truck. I had better pay more attention or I just might drive into a telephone pole...


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until about 9:30 that I got home from basketball practice. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was crawl in bed and crash. Unfortunately, that didn't happen for hours. I had an English essay to finish and it had to be perfect because my grade has started to drop.

Not to mention the fact that my dad was still up, waiting for me to get home. He obviously was in the mood to lecture me some more. Somehow, twice a day isn't enough.

"So, how was practice?" He asked from the La-Z-Boy.

I sighed, "Fine. Always Fine."

"Really? Because I noticed that your jump shot was a little weak, at the last game," he said. "I hope you are working on it."

I shot him a dirty look. "My jump shot is fine, dad."

"Exactly! It is _just_ fine. _Just fine_ is not going to impress the scouts," he said as he heaved himself off the chair.

Edward Masen Sr. has been pushing basketball on me for years. It has always been basketball, basketball, and more basketball. To my dad, the only possible future I have is basketball.

Honestly, I am not even sure I want to play anymore. It is just not fun. It hasn't been enjoyable since 5th grade but I continued because that is what my dad wanted. That and after my parents separated, I wanted to connect with my father again and the only way I could see to do it was through basketball.

"Dad, I am only a junior. No scout will be interested in me," I said, already losing patience.

He glared at me, "How do you know that? You are the best player on the team, seniors included. Scouts _will_ notice you. That is if you don't continue to slack off."

"Dad! I am not slacking off. My game has not changed," I said angrily. "And if it has, I wonder why that is!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

How bad I wanted to tell him how he makes me feel, and tell him how much pressure he puts on me. I want to tell him how angry and hurt he makes me, when he tells me I'm not doing good enough. I could tell him that. I want to tell him those things.

But, of course I didn't tell him any of them. Instead, I said, "It's nothing. It is just schoolwork is stressing me out, lately."

Edward Sr. smiled. "Well, just tell your teacher to back off. Tell them that they are putting too much pressure on you. I think that you should get some extra privileges considering who you are."

I snorted for two reasons. One, because the teachers are not the ones who were pressuring me. That was their job, after all. Two, because my father is one of those people who think that they are so much better then others because they have money. He is exactly like those superficial people I go to school with.

The sick thing is, is that if I told my teachers that, they would probably excuse me from assignments and make it easier on me. I would never do that because then I would be just like them.

"I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Oh, wait. Tomorrow, I want to shoot some hoops. You know, just like old times?" He said smiling.

Even if I wasn't going shopping, I knew it would never happen. He would get a call saying he had an emergency at work or he would be on the phone the whole time. We haven't really hung out since I was a kid.

"Oh. Well maybe next time then."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked kind of disappointed. But Like I said, if I didn't know better.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"No Alice! I am not getting a pink shirt," I said as she showed it to me.

She giggled, "Oh, come on Edward. A real mans's not afraid to wear pink."

"No straight man should wear pink," I laughed.

Alice glared at me. "Jasper wears pink. Are you saying he's not straight?"

"Maybe," I smirked.

"Well I'll have you know, he's as straight as they come," she said. And to my great displeasure, she winked.

I grimaced. "That's not something I wanted to know about Jasper. Or my little sister, for that matter."

She let out her tinkling laugh. "Oh don't be such a prude. Speaking of which, when are you going to get a girlfriend? I am tired of girls coming up and asking me if you are single."

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's not high on my priority list. Besides I'm busy as it is now."

"So many girls are interested. Why not just go out a few times? Isn't there anyone you are interested in?" She asked.

For some reason, Bella appeared. I mean I have only talked to her twice. She seems different from all the robots we go to school with. I don't want to go out with someone like Jessica and Lauren. The only reason they would go out with me was to show off and possibly gain them more popularity.

Alice started jumping up and down. "Oooo, who are you thinking about?"

"Do you know Bella Swan?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes. She is the police chief's daughter. She seems nice. Do you like her. Huh? Do you?" She started jumping up and down again.

"No, I was just wondering, is all," I said.

"No, you're blushing Edward! Do you want me to talk to her? Do you?"

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare, Alice! I am capable of talking to a girl."

"Sure you are Edward," she said smiling. "But if I find out you didn't talk to her, then I'm doing it."

I groaned and made my way to the cash register.

"Wait a second. Where are you going? We are not done shopping..." She yelled at me.

I chuckled. "I already have 10 outfits and you have triple that!"

Alice pouted.

"As much as I hate to admit it, this was fun," I said. The best part about it was that I didn't feel stressed at all.

Well, other then that fact that I have to approach Bella Swan come Monday...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of these amazing characters.

**A/N: ** I'm sorry guys. I didn't have Edward ask Bella out yet. It just seems too soon. It is coming though...don't worry.

What is that annoying tapping sound? Why can't I be in peace. Go away. But, it still continues...

"Bella, honey! Are you up yet?" Renne asked.

I groaned and sat up in bed. "Yeah, Mom."

I yawned multiple times. I barely got any sleep last night. My brain would not shut up. All I wanted to do was pass into a deep slumber, but my brain was reeling. And the only subject that was on my mind was Edward. Edward. And more Edward.

"Crap..." I said as I looked at the clock. I only have 45 minutes to get ready and get to school.

I jumped into the shower and delayed a little while. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing and I got strawberry shampoo in my eyes.

I threw on some jeans and a pink sweater. I didn't have enough time to dry my hair so I just put it in a ponytail.

My mom met me at the foot of the stairs. "Bella, would you like some breakfast before you go?"

"No thanks, Mom. I am going to be late as at it is," I said as I put on my winter coat.

I pulled into the school parking lot and tried to find a space close to my first class. Unfortunately, the only ones left were the farthest from where I needed to be. Which was, oh, in about 4 minutes.

"Hi Bella! My name's Alice. How are you?" Someone asked to my left, as I was rushing to class.

I looked over and was surprised to see Alice Masen, also known as Edward's sister. Why in the world would she be talking to me? I wasn't even aware that she knew my name.

"Oh! I'm fine," I said, slightly out of breath.

Her face lit up and I looked away. Somehow I found that she was too gorgeous to look at.

"That's good. I will talk to you later," she said, as she sauntered away in the opposite direction.

I walked into the Algebra 2 room in a daze. The class seemed to fly past, leaving me confused as ever. The class and Alice were just the first encounters that left me completely lost. To my _greater_ surprise, Edward was waiting for me after class. Or I thought he was waiting for me, because he stepped away from the wall he was leaning one, as soon as he saw me.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"Hi, Edward!" My face darkened when I realized I said that a little too exuberantly.

He chucked, as if he knew something I did not. Never once, did he take his eyes off of me. I was getting a little self-conscious and was wishing for him to say something. _Anything _at all_. _

"Do you mind if I walk you to your next class?" He asked politely.

"Oh! No, I have Spanish," I said, a little relieved.

He led the way and I attempted to make conversation. "So, I met your sister earlier."

"You did?" He asked and I noticed that he blushed. "What did she say?

"She just introduced herself," I said. He seemed to have relaxed.

I was a little disappointed when we arrived at my Spanish building. A little too quick, in my opinion. We continued talking at the door for a moment longer.

"So, um, I was wondering if you maybe wanted..." He looked like he was trying to say something but he didn't have the chance.

Senorita Flores came to the door and asked if I could run something to the office.

"Sure," I said, angry that she interrupted him.

I looked at Edward, "So, what were you going to say?"

He seemed to have changed his mind, "Oh, it wasn't important. I had better get to class. See ya, Bella."

The rest of the day was hell. I could not stop think about what happened earlier. What was Edward going to say to me? He looked nervous, I kept thinking. I didn't want to get my hopes. And it was Edward Masen, for God's sake.

The last surprising visit I had was during lunch. I was brooding at my table, when I looked up and saw the new kid coming over.

"Hi. My name's Chris. I just moved here and I thought I should introduce myself to such a pretty girl. Bella, right?"

I blushed. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you," I said. Without really meaning to, I looked past Chris and noticed Edwrad glaring at the back of Chris' head. I looked at Chris again, not wanting to get caught staring.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend?" He asked.

I looked at him in surprise. My brain scrambled for an excuse. "Oh, I am going to Seattle this weekend."

He looked disappointed. I got a wave of guilt. It's not that I disliked Chris, but I just can't imagine myself going out with anyone. Anyone but Edward, that is. And like that is ever going to happen...

"Well, maybe next time then," he said as he stood up.

"Yeah, maybe." I watched as he walked away, feeling guilty again. I couldn't resist looking at Edward. Our eyes met and his face lit up. It was kind of similar to the time with Alice, but this time, I couldn't make myself look away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...I am not Stephenie Meyer and I own only the clothes I am wearing.

**A/N:** Wow, this was a quick update! You guys should be proud. I just couldn't resist. It is not always going to be like this. I am always busy during the week.

"Edward, I am going to kill you! Why didn't you do it?" A very furious Alice demanded.

I told Alice what happened after I got home from school. Even the part about Chris asking her out.

I sighed. "I don't know Alice. I just got very nervous all of a sudden."

I'm not sure why I didn't do it. I had every intention but once the teacher came out, I lost my nerve. What if she turns me down? She did Chris, after all. I got a perverse pleasure from her rejecting him. I was so angry when he told me he was asking her out. It is ridiculous for me to act like this. I just met her a couple days ago.

"I told you that you can't talk to girls," she said, looking wicked. "So now, I am doing it for you."

"Don't you dare, Alice," I glared. "And I can talk to girls, but Bella is different. What if she says no?"

"Edward, she won't say no. You're Edward Masen! And even if she does, you would have at least tried," she said gently.

"Okay, I'll do it," I said resigned.

"When? Because if you are just saying that, I'll..." She threatened.

"Today. I'll do it today. And why are you so excited?" I asked as she started jumping up and down.

She giggled. "Because you've only had one girlfriend and I need a new shopping buddy!"

I chuckled, thinking of the torture Bella would be put through. Poor Bella. I'm not sure that she could take it.

"So," she said, looking professional. "What are you two kids doing this weekend?"

I groaned. "She didn't even say yes and you are already planning on what we are going to do. Do you want to pick out my outfit also?"

"Oooo, I probably should. You have to look your best. It is the first date, after all. Besides, you always have the tendency to pick the wrong colors," Alice said, looking me over.

I looked at myself. I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing. "What are you talking...Never mind," not even bothering to finish.

"Oh, I know," her face lit up. "Why don't you take her to Seattle? Didn't Chris tell you that's why she turned him down? Because she had to go to Seattle?"

"Yeah," I smirked, remembering her rejection and Chris' face as he came back to the table. "That's not a bad idea, actually."

"Good! Now go," she pushed me out the door. "You have a girl to ask out."

"But I didn't even eat breakfast..."

I pulled into the parking lot and surprise, surprise. I was one of the only people there. Everybody else probably was eating a nice, big breakfast.

I stayed in my car, listening to music until Bella showed up. When she arrived, I took a deep breath and walked to her truck.

She dropped her keys and I bet to pick them up. "You sure drop things a lot," I said as I handed them back to her.

She sighed. "Yes, I know. It's almost like a disorder."

I chuckled and stared at the blush beginning to form. That also is another thing she does a lot, I noticed.

"So, Chris told me that you were going to Seattle this weekend," I started.

"Oh, yeah."

"I have been meaning to go there as well. I was wondering if I could give you a ride." There, that wasn't too forward nor too subtle.

She looked at me confused. "You mean, you want to give me a ride? To Seattle?"

"Yes," I said, getting a little nervous. "I mean, you don't have to. I just thought..."

She smiled. "That would be great!"

Great. Great. Great. She said that it would be great. Bella actually agreed. Here I was, nervous for no reason.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

Oh, no. What is she going to ask? "You just did, but you can have another."

She smiled. "Why this sudden interest in me? I mean, I have never even spoken to you before..."

"To be honest, I have been meaning to date more and you seem like the perfect person," I said.

And there it is. "You know, you look lovely when you blush. Which is quite often, might I add."

"You are not helping," she laughed.

I chucked. "No, I'd imagine not." I looked around the parking lot and people were starting to pull in. "I'll see you later, Bella."

"Bye Edward..."

The rest of my day was great. I was in a hurry to get to lunch. Usually I hated it because it was just an hour for girls to ask me out, and guys trying to get on my good side. But today was different. Today I couldn't wait to see Bella.

Why? Why am I acting like a love-sick puppy all of a sudden? She is just a girl. I have never _actually_ liked a girl, now that I think about it. I don't usually let girls affect me and my priorities. I think that it is time to change that...

"What has you in such a good mood?" Chris asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," I smiled at him.

"So, I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?" He asked. "I was thinking of checking out that Port Angeles place."

"Actually, I have a date. With Bella," I said, knowing that it would tick him off.

He glared at me. "What are you talking about? I thought that you weren't interested. And she said she was going to Seattle."

"She is. I have been wanting to go there and when you said she was going, I decided to ask her. I had a feeling she would say yes, and she did..." So, I rubbed it in a little. Actually, I had no idea she would agree.

He must have been angry because he didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. I didn't really care. If anything, it made me even happier. Take that Chris...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not the all powerful Stephenie Meyer. I'm just the person who cleans her shoes...

**A/N:** I am soo sorry guys. I warned you that I wouldn't have that much free time. I try really hard though. Hmm, about Bella's favorite bands, I used my own...

Bella's Pov

One more hour. One more hour and I will be going to Seattle with Edward. No matter how many times I say it, I can't believe it. I don't know how or why it happened but obviously it did, judging by yesterday morning. I was surprised to see him at my locker, even though it had happened before.

"Hi," he said. It wasn't even necessary to look and see who it was. I did anyway, just to see his crooked smile.

"Hello, Edward," I said, pleasantly and composed as I could possibly be around him.

"I just wanted to ask you a few things. First, what time do you want to leave? Is there anywhere you need to go before we take off? And, is there a specific time you need to be home?" He asked, counting the questions off his fingers.

"Okay," I said, thinking. "Anytime is okay with me..."

He interrupted me, "What time can you be ready?"

I smiled. "I can be ready about 7:30."

"You don't want to sleep in?" He asked, frowning.

"No!" I said. The earlier I wake up, the earlier I can see you. Of course I didn't say that. There is no need for him to know the level of my infatuation...

He chuckled but didn't say anything.

"There is nowhere I need to go. And my curfew is 11:30, but I doubt that we will be gone that long," I said with a smile. "I think that answers all of your questions. Now, I have one of my own..."

"What?" He asked reluctantly.

"What do you need to get at Seattle?" I asked, curious.

Edward just looked confused.

Now I was confused. "You said that you have been meaning to go to Seattle. Why?"

"Oh! Uh...books," he said dubiously.

_Books?_ I started to get the idea that he wasn't going to Seattle for books. But, then why would he lie? Was there something that he needed and he couldn't tell me? Did he need anything at all? Once again, why would he lie?

"Oh, books. Good, I need some too," I said.

"Alright then," he said, relieved. "I will pick you up at 7:30. Why don't I give you my number, just in case?"

"Okay, sounds good," I said, taking the piece of paper. Why is he staring at me? Oh, God! Did I space out again... What does he want? Why is he staring at me? I was getting frantic when he turned and walked away.

I am now sitting in my kitchen, at 6:30, trying to force some breakfast down. I am too nervous and excited to eat. I woke up at 5:30 and it only took me about a half hour to get ready.

I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Bella? Are you down here?" My mom asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep," I said, which was partially true. I did wake up early but because I set my alarm that way. I thought I needed more time to get ready, physically and mentally.

"So, do you know what time you are going to be home?" She asked.

"No, but I won't be too late," I said.

She looked like she was about to say something else but decided against it.

"What?" I asked.

Renee looked reluctant to answer. "I'm just not sure about this Bel. I mean, you hardly know the guy."

I don't know him? Is she serious? I feel like I have known him for years. I guess she wouldn't know this, considering I have never mentioned him before. She knows his family, it's Forks after all.

"It's okay, Mom. It's only for a little while," I reassured her.

"Okay, honey. I'm off to work," she said, kissing my forehead.

My mom's current job was teaching kindergartners. I think that it is perfect for her but who knows how long she will stick with it. She changes professions like I change underwear.

My dad, however, is the chief of police. He is a very popular guy in this town. Well, I guess he has to be, picking up all of the demons the parents had. Charlie left about 5:45. He was ten times worse than my mom. I wouldn't be surprised if he checked to see if Edward had a criminal record. He grilled me before he left.

"What time is this Edmund kid picking you up?" He asked.

"It's Edward dad," I said, embarrassed. "And 7:30."

He studied me for a moment. "Is it just going to be you two?"

I sighed. "Yes, dad."

I drew the line when he asked me if Edward had any speeding tickets. How the hell would I know something like that? I figured he would look anyway, so why ask me?

There was a knock at the door and I looked at the clock. 7:30, he was right on time. I went to let him in.

Edward was smiling before I even opened the door. "Good morning," he said pleasantly.

I said hi and told him to wait until I grabbed my purse and jacket. While I was walking out of my bedroom, I glanced at the mirror and stopped dead in my tracks. I was so surprised because I was glowing. I don't remember ever looking so happy...

I stopped dead in my tracks, for the second time. When I walked downstairs I saw Edward studying my school photos. I blushed and cleared my throat. Edward looked over and smiled.

"Shall we?" He asked.

We had only been driving for about 5 minutes when I realized that my dad was on to something when he asked me about Edward's speeding tickets. He loves to go fast, that's for sure.

"So, Bella. I feel like I know nothing about you. Tell me some things," he said, glancing at me.

"Um, like what? I can't just think of things," I said.

Edward smiled. "How about we play 20 questions?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I have to admit, I was scared. I was practically giving him free reign to ask me anything.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

That was easy enough. "Hmm. anything really. I love to read. Classics, mostly. I am easily occupied," I said. "And you. Same question."

"Music is my passion," he said, without thinking about it. " I love playing piano."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll play for you sometime," he promised.

"And basketball? Don't you enjoy that?" I asked.

I studied him and noticed that he frowned. I thought that he wasn't going to answer at first. But then...

"It used to be. It's just not the same anymore," he said, looking out the window.

I was confused. "Then, why do you still play?"

"My dad, mostly. He loves the game and I don't want to disappoint him. Next, question. What is your favorite band?" He asked, closing the basketball conversation.

I gasped. "Just one?"

Edward smiled. "Okay, three."

"That's tough... Muse, Sugarcult, and My Chemical Romance," I said after a minute. "There is a lot more, trust me."

We continued this way for most of the ride. Some of the questions weren't that difficult. Then, there were the ones that were.

"Who was the last guy you liked?" He smirked at me.

"Hey! That's not fair. I refuse to answer any questions about my romantic interests," I said indignantly. You are the only guy I have liked but I'm not going to tell you that.

"That's bull. Come on, I won't tell..." he pleaded.

"Ha! No way," I said with finality.

My stomach growled and I couldn't get too upset because it made him forget about the questions.

"Didn't you eat anything?" He asked. disapproval in his voice.

"No. It's hard for me to eat in the morning. My stomach is just not ready for it," I lied.

Edward smiled. "Well, lets get some food then..."


End file.
